


between frames

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is almost something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between frames

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Let Dai' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**. Second person.

When your bodies move together, fitted like two halves of a whole that never existed, it's almost possible to forget.

(That you're not meant for each other, that you're not supposed to be doing this, that it's not each other you really want.)

When he kisses your mouth, then your throat, then the three square inches of skin over your heart like he's tasting your pulse under his lips, it's almost like it's meant to be.

(Like he wants-needs-loves you the way he wants-needs-loves him, like you want-need-love him and no-one else.)

When he moves and arches and tugs your body into freefall with him, it's almost like you can fly, almost like you could grow a pair of wings, soar forever and learn - something new.

(That there's a dream, and then there's this, which could be better.)

Then he reaches for the cigarettes he's supposed to have given up years ago, and you get up to look for your clothes, turn around with only underpants on at the sound of your name whispered into the near-dark. You take a step and then another, slip back into the bed when your knees bump the frame.

(And you think, maybe almost is enough.)


End file.
